An Escaflowne New Year
by crazymiko
Summary: Self explaintory. This is my first humor fic, and written in less than an hour.


****

Disclaimers: *takes deep breath* I don't own Escaflowne it belongs to all the companys that own it. As much I as wish I did I don't.*exhales* 

I know that some of them aren't legally old enough to drink but it didn't seem to stop them in the show.

#  An Escaflowne New Year

I was New Year's Eve at the Kanzaki household complete with a New Year's party that had some semblence of normality, well as normal as it can be with Van, Merle, Allen, Millerna, Dilandau and Jajuka. Van and Hitomi were dancing, Merle was at the snack table eating, Jajuka was explaining to Dilandau why he can't burn down the house or the streamers hanging from the ceiling, Millerna was pestering Allen to dance while Allen was busy emptying glass after glass of champange. Everything seemed to be going well till Dilandau found a lighter, after that everyone would up chasing him trying to get it back until Jajuka finally confiscated it and added it to the pile of matches,lighters, and flamethrowers he had already taken from Dilandau. Pouting Dilandau sat down at one of the tables and started to nurse a glass of champange while Jajuka decided to keep an eye on him from the snack table where he was currently grabbing a bite to eat.an hour or so later and bored out of their wits everyone had sat down in a circle in the middle of the room trying to figure out something to do for the next hour or so. They began trading ideas.

"We could play spin the bottle" said Millerna looking at Allen with a sinister smile, gluping Allen quickly suggested something else.

"Ummm...let's play a card game"said Allen nervously (Who wouldn't be nervous with Millerna's intentions in mind. *shudders*)

"What kind of card game?" asked Hitomi"

"Poker?" replied Allen edging away from Millerna

"Nah, let's play truth or dare" said Merle

"I'm in, anyone object?" said Hitomi

"Let's play" said Van

"Okay!"exclaimed Millerna

"Why not" said Jajuka

"Moreo!"(I'll let you guess who said that)

"Um yes or no Dilandau"

"Yes"

"Umm...well..okay" said Allen still a little apprehensive about Millerna

"Great! Here are a few rules, kissing is okay nothing beyond that though, you can't dare for your own gain, um did I leave anything out?"asked Hitomi

"Yea, no hurting or killing anyone" added Van as he watch DIlandau stroke his scar

"Okay, since it was your idea Merle you start" said Hitomi

"Right, Van truth or dare?"

"Umm..truth"

"Do you have crush on Hitomi?" asked Merle, it was pretty obvious he did but it was fun to see him turn as red as his shirt

"Yes" replied a blushing Van, at this Hitom just leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the nose causing Van to turn even redder

"K' Van it's your turn"

"Okay, Millerna truth or dare?"

"Dare" thinking it over carefully Van decided to make Allen suffer

"I dare you to kiss Allen" said Van. Millerna squeled in delight and gave Allen the sloppest and most disgusting kiss imaginable

"Van! What did I do to you!" asked Allen trying to get the spit off his face

"Nothing I felt like doing that" replied a smirking Van

"You turn Millerna"

"Hitomi, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Okay do you like Van?"

Blushing Hitomi answered yes and her and Van started to make out right there

"Break it up guys save it for later" said Millerna, causing to two to seperate blushing furiously

"My turn, Dilandau truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to.." Hitomi never got to finished her dare as the reporter TV started to count down to the new year.

While they others watched the celebrations at Time square as they counted off the last minute, DIlandau snuck off and retrived his flamethrower.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two..." chant the group until they were intterupted at one by Dilandau

"MOERO!" yelled Dilandau at one as he tried to torch the falling confetti managing to torch Millerna in the process.

Seeing Millerna's charred body Allen gave Dilandau a bone crushing hug thanking him profusely as Hitomi and Van went into a corner making out like there was no tomorrow. Watching this Jajuka and Merle looked at each other and shrugged then toasted to the New Year.

# Happy New Year! It's the real millenium this time!

That was lame but I felt like writing it. Um Millerna haters don't kill me. The ending was a bit abrut but hey its my fic. Ja Ne! 


End file.
